Mother Brain vs Brain of Cthulhu
Description A battle of brains! One, a living supercomputer. The other, a fearsome beast that lurks in the evil crimson. But only one has the brain power to come out on top! Interlude Wiz: Ah, the brain. The most powerful muscle in our bodies Boomstick: Sure, if you're a nerd... CRASH Boomstick: Ow! Dammit! Wiz: ahem... and these monsters take brain and brawn to an extreme. Boomstick: Like uh... Mother Brain. The ruler of Zebes... Wiz: And Brain of Cthulhu, the monstrous demon brain that lurks in the creeping crimson! Im wiz and he's Boomstick Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Brain of Cthulhu Wiz: The world of Terraria! Home to a myriad of qwirky characters, powerful monsters, and secrets to be discovered! Boomstick: But walk too far to the left or right, and you're bound to run into the Crimson. Wiz: This embodiment of darkness spreads like a cancer through the world it infects, converting the ground itself into crimsoned soil and crimstone. And giving birth to powerful monsters. Boomstick: To any sane person, this would be a place to avoid at all costs Wiz: But should any be brave enough to explore into the depths of the Crimson's caverns, they would find the horrible entity that lurks within Boomstick: A giant demon brain with an army of eyeball minions! Wiz: The Brain of Cthulhu is the 2nd major enemy challenged by the Terraria Guy. Despite this early appearance, it is far from incapable. Boomstick: The Brain prefers to keep at a distance, using its army of Creepers to kill its prey. The flying eyeballs that it commands can go through walls and combo enemies one after another. Wiz: The Brain can also teleport to control its Creepers from new angles or catch opponents off guard Boomstick: What a little bitch! It just hides on the sidelines while its minions do all the work! Wiz: At first, perhaps. But should anyone prove competent enough to slay its army, the Brain will take to the offensive on its own. Boomstick: Ewwww! Why does that brain have a heart in it? And why does that heart have an eye?!? What the fuck am I looking at? Wiz: After revealing its core, the Brain pulls out all the stops to take down its enemy, rushing them head on or blitzing them with illusions Boomstick: So even now, it's relying on tricks instead of fighting for real? What's the deal? Wiz: This is likely to make up for a major flaw. The Brain of Cthulhu is one of the most fragile bosses in Terraria. As well as being the only one who can be knocked back by attack from a human. Even things like ordinary bullets can slow this giant monster's approach. Boomstick: So the brain's biggest weakness is brawn. Nice. Wiz: Even despite its fragility, the Brain of Cthulhu strikes fear into many a newcoming adventurer. And it's more than ready to show that that terror is more than justified The Brain of Cthulhu is shown killing a Terraria player with a head-on ramming attack. Mother Brain Wiz: The long lost Chozo race is famous for its legacy of impressive creations. The famous power suit, the reviled metroids, and most dangerous of all... Boomstick: A super intelligent and self aware supercomputer, named Mother Brain! Wiz: Mother Brain was originally an ally to the Chozo. But from the very beginning, something was wrong Boomstick: See, Mother Brain had a nasty habit of being almost as sadistic as my ex wife Wiz: After callously having a group of zebesian creatures burned alive right in front of Samus, the AI's true nature began to shine through Boomstick: She eventually turned against the Chozo, and even went as far as to take control of the Space Pirates. A band of intergalactic warlords headed by a an anorexic, flying Barney the Dinosaur. Wiz: After taking control of planet Zebes for herself, Mother Brain underwent a few... changes Boomstick: She became a brain for realsies this time! Mother Brain is shown in her glass tank Wiz: While the massive brain monster may look helpless in that glass case, she has shown herself to be more than capable of standing her ground Boomstick: What? She doesn't even have anything to fight with! She's just a brain in a jar Wiz: Oh, but she commands a security system, mainly consisting of cannons and Rinkas, small, fiery creatures that can bounce off or even go right through obstacles and damage foes Boomstick: But they're so frail and don't seem to aim. Wiz: While yes, a lone Rinka can't accomplish much, a flurry of them can spell doom for just about any opponent. Boomstick: Well that's great and all. But what does the brain do?'' Wiz: If her security systems aren't enough, Mother Brain will unveil her secret weapon. A synthetic body built for combat '''Boomstick: Hell yeah! Now we're talking! Wiz: Mother Brain becomes a terrifyingly powerful threat. And makes good use of her array of abilities. Boomstick: Like vomiting bombs or throwing explosions and lasers at everything that moves! Wiz: But her deadliest attack would most certainly be her signature Laser Brain Attack. Where she charges a rainbow colored energy and fires it in a massive cone that obliterates everything in front of her Boomstick: Taste... THE RAINBOW!!! Wiz: Mother Brain has easily withstood hits from even some of Samus's strongest weapons without even flinching. And nearly made quick work of her if the baby Metroid hadn't gotten involved Boomstick: Yeah... so maybe the brain isn't perfect. She's damn slow, for one Wiz: And her sadistic nature can cause her to let an enemy live longer than they would. Which actually led to her death Boomstick: Rest in peace, evil computer brain Wiz: At least until she got put in an android Boomstick: We DON'T talk about that game! Who do you think would win? Mother Brain Brain of Cthulhu Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time... for a Death Battle! Death Battle L O C A T I O N: P L A N E T Z E B E S S E C T O R: B R I N S T A R A sweep across the a few internal rooms of Brinstar reveals that it is partially consumed by a red hellscape, with many of its usual inhabitants either dead or mutated by the spreading Crimson. Face Monsters and Blood Crimera swarmed the area. S E C T O R: C H O Z O D I A Pieces of Mecha Ridley lay scattered through his boss room, partially dissolved in ichor. S E C T O R: N O R F A I R Space Pirates hold back small numbers of Crimson monsters, with aid of the area's high heat. Eventually, they push back and into the already-crimson area. In which, they discover 3 strange hearts. In hopes that destroying these hearts would somehow damage the spread of the Crimson, the pirates opened fire. Immediate cut to black S E C T O R: T O U R I A N The door to Mother Brain's room suddenly explodes open, with the upper half of a space pirate launched through it and landing in the lava. Through the hole in the wall comes a massive brain surrounded by floating eyes. Mother Brain opens her eye, and makes an ear-splitting screech. FIGHT! The flying intruder sends a group of Creepers toward the living computer. However, they are quickly intercepted by Rinkas and cannon fire. 2 of the eyes are blown apart, their item drops falling into the hazardous liquid below. 2 of the eyes, however, manage to reach the mother and collide with her tank, cracking the glass. The Brain of Cthulhu begins to advance, protected from incoming fire by its swarm of eyes. Mother Brain reacts to the attacks on her glass by incinerating the pair of Creepers with an energy beam. The Crimson demon draws near, it's swarm dwindling from the unrelenting onslaught of defense systems. Even still, it begins repeatedly pounding the tank with projectile Creepers. Each one damaging the glass even more. Until finally, one punched through. Only to be met with a point-blank laser. As it attempted to recharge, the computer brain was repeatedly assaulted by creepers. Every hit piling on damage. Soon, defense systems began to malfunction and shut down. And after one more attempt to kill her attackers, the damage she sustained caused her life support to fail. The resulting explosion sent the fleshy-computer to the floor, seemingly dead. The Brain of Cthulhu floated above its newest kill, prepared to simply leave. But suddenly, the defeated mother began to move. Or rather, rise up from the ground. Now sporting a colossal body that made it a little bigger than the Crimson creature itself. Another screech came from the robot brain as she prepared for more direct combat. Try as it might, the Brain of Cthulhu's creepers didn't do much beside distract the bulky machine. And they were quickly dispatched by ring lasers and flaming projectiles. One last creeper fell to the floor, only to be crushed under the foot of the mechanical body. The flying brain shook, then unveiled its core. A heart with an angry-looking eye fixed straight on the machine. The flying monster rushed the slower foe, repeatedly dashing into it only to warp away just in time to evade a counterattack. Mother Brain fired attacks wildly at the evasive Terraria boss, only managing to clip it every now and again. But suddenly, there was not one, but four Brains of Cthulhu surrounding her. She attacked the one in the front, only to hit nothing but empty air as the large flying beast rammed into the back of her head. Mother Brain grew enraged, letting out a loud roar as an energy began to build up in her eye. The large monster repeatedly swooped down to attack her, not managing to budge or interrupt her. Finally, as it made another lunge at her, the computer-monster's body began flashing a rainbow of colors as it fired a wide cone of energy. The laser brain attack stunned its target, throwing the Brain of Cthulhu against the far wall and holding it in place as the energy beam scorched and tore chunks of flesh off of it. When the attack ended, brain bits and blood coated half the room. With the brain's mangled core laying on the floor. Mother Brain stepped closer with one more triumphant screech, pelting the helpless core with ring lasers and flaming projectiles. Finally, she reeled back once more and fired another laser brain attack. One that reduced the eye-heart to nothing more than a pile of burned chunks. KO! Samus arrives on the planet, only to find the place crimson and mostly dead Mother Brain leads a small band of space pirate survivors in capturing a group of crimson monsters and storing them on a transport ship Results Boomstick: Really could have used a Brain Suckler right about then Wiz: in both of their starting states, the Brain of Cthulhu and Mother Brain were pretty even. The security system and Creeper swarm proved to more or less cancel each other out. Boomstick: But look at how slow Mother Brain is! There's no way she could keep up with a flying, teleporting rusher! Wiz: And you're right! The Brain of Cthulhu held an oppressing speed and evasion advantage that Mother Brain's slow and limited arsenal struggled to counter. Fortunately, she had a much more reliable ace in the hole. The laser brain attack Boomstick: Yeah. I guess there's not really any way the big brain monster was dodging an attack like that in time. Wiz: And with Mother Brain's absurd durability and high damage output, she only needed to bide her time until she could land a decisive blow Boomstick: It doesn't help that of all the Terraria bosses, the Brain of Cthulhu is the only one shown to struggle with being knocked back. Wiz: which only ensured that once it was caught in the beam, there was no escape Boomstick: looks like the Mother Brains supreme Wiz: The winner is Mother Brain Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles